Kaida
by TheLastMermaid
Summary: What will happen when Kaida is forced to visit the Host club? OC
1. Chapter 1

Kaida

"I said no!" I was practically shouting now.

"PLEASE! Please, please, please, Kaida!" Juria kept this up as we walked to lunch, "Just for a bit! But you are not allowed to say anything mean!" She added quickly before I was about to agree.

"You know I hate them." I tried to reason, again.

"You have never met them!" She returned.

"I hate their club! They go around flirting and flaunting their "good looks" all in the name of caring for the girl when in the long term it is only going to hurt them and embarrass them!"

"Embarrass? Are you saying this is embarrassing me!" _Oops_

"No! Not really, I am saying you may regret having to admit being friends with them." My voice was next to silent at the end, I was afraid for my life from the look.

"They do some amazing things! You should come, you would appreciate it!"

"Meal A, please. Look, can't you let me make a stand to say not all girls are as mindless as they seem to believe." I put the finalising tone into my voice.

"OK, for today, but you will visit! One day! I shall succeed!" To be honest when she was like this I could see why she and Tamaki got along like friends, and I really loved that was all she was really after from them, Juria's parents were already organising her an engagement. Sadly she can't be actual friends with him as he is in class 2A, and we are in 1A.

"I will let you hope. How about your fiancé to be?" I added.

"Actually, he is really cool, admittedly he was had a private tutor until recently but he is so nice! And selfless! And sweet!"

"Hey, you like this guy!" This was rare, her parents had considered a few men for Juria, and a few she found nice, but none to this extent.

"What? No!" Her face turning as bright as Rudolf's nose, I gave her _that_ look, "OK, so maybe he is the most adorable thing I have ever seen."

"Oh my God, my little girl is all growed up and weaving home wiv her new man!" I deliberately gave her the baby voice, she was glowing!

"Shut up!"

We carried on talking, she told me all about her new guy and we went back to class. Finally lessons finished, I was just grabbing my bag as two arms grabbed me and pulled me off the ground.

"What's going on?" I wildly looked around for Juria, her face was a mask of horror and joy.

"Hey Juria!"

"We realised you have never visited the Host club."

"So we are now personally inviting you." It was Hikaru and Koaru. One of them motioned for Haruhi to grab my stuff and then dragged me away.

"Inviting?! This is kidnapping!" Behind us I could see Haruhi looking exasperated and Juria laughing her head off, not literally, although right now, I wish she would. Actually no, that would be too happy a death, she to pay for not helping me right now. So of course I spent the journey cursing them all and begging Juria and Haruhi.

"Kaoru! Hikaru! What are you doing to this poor princess!" _Oh God!_

"Well, we were just getting our lunch nicely, and Kaida just started yelling about our club being an insult to all humanity."

"Yeah! She didn't even have the decency to lower her voice!" _I am going to kill these two._

"I di-"

"Aaahhh! Mommy! Did you hear that!"

"Tamaki, calm down and let her speak."

Suddenly everyone was staring at me, my manners kicked in… a minute after my anger.

"Seriously? You didn't expect this? You are dumber than I thought. I mean, not all girls are going to fall at your feet. This club is essentially evil, giving all these girls empty promises that are just going to break their hearts."

"Wow Kaida, your view sounds very interesting, would you care to have a drink with me?" This was Kyoya (Juria had described them all to me).

"Oh, c'mon, like I would give into you."

"Yeah, She would obviously prefer to drink tea with us!" Kaoru, or Hikaru, possessively rested his head on my shoulder.

"Wouldn't you?" The other seductively whispered into my ear.

"No, actually, I would rather go home." I said, untangling myself from them. A childish laugh interrupted all of us.

"Wow, Kai-chan isn't charmed by us." Honey laughed, Mori standing in his shadow.

"Well no, I am gay." The silence was deafening. "I was just kidding, no need to react as if I had just died." _Seriously!_

"Tamaki, it is time for us to open the host club doors." Kyoya reminded him.

"Oh, OK, well, Kaida why don't you join us today, sit with any of the hosts."

"Ah, actually, I rea-" I was cut off again by the twins opening the doors.

"Juria." I moaned as she dragged me with her to Tamaki.

"Don't worry, we can switch host in a bit if you can't stand him." she said, clearly not listening. I sat with each host for about fifteen minutes, I completely ignored Tamaki unless he was talking to Juria and me as friends, his flirting was too irritating. I stayed with Honey and Mori until the end, they seemed to just genuinely want to be nice to everyone, _oh my God, I am being infected!_

"That's it for today girls, Kaida and Juria if you wouldn't mind gracing us with your presence a little longer." Kyoya was laying it on so thick.

"Is that really a choice?" I asked hopefully, really wanting to get home.

"No" Juria said excitedly. Once all the girls left Kyoya turned to us again.

"I merely wanted to ask how you found today."

"Seriously that's all? Arg, I found you lot even worse as not only are you giving your hearts to every girl but you are not even being yourselves! I do not buy the twins love or your kindness, I mean Haruhi isn't even a boy!" I was so irritated I was practically yelling.

"What?" Juria and Tamaki exclaimed at the same time.

"I must congratulate you on your observations. May I als-"

"Kaida?" I instantly turn and run to this voice. It was my sister.

"Oh my God! Why are you here? You shouldn't be coming here on your own!"

"You hadn't come home, it has been nearly two hours, you promised to come home as soon as possible."

"I am so sorry Emiri. This lot held me captive! They had me tied up," I tickled her, " Then Juria swooped in, taking them all by surprise. She released me and we were just making our great speech before escaping." She laughed with me and I relaxed seeing her happy again.

"Can I help?" She asked sweetly. She was five and a half, only god knows how she manages to get here every time I am late.

"Yes! We were about to run but as you can see the glasses was trying to tempt us back! Can you get rid of them!" Juria joined in, I nearly laughed out loud at the nickname but Emiri loved it. She turned to look at him and time slowed as she screamed.

"Kaida, Kaida, help, it is him! He, he-" I grabbed her and held her against my chest.

"Everyone stay where you are." Juria was taking control for me as I carried her outside.

"What is she talking about?" the whole host club said together.

"Kyoya, shut up and stay away!" I hollered as Emiri's yells got louder. I quickly left the room, followed by Juria. She helped me get in our car and we went home Me comforting and holding Emiri tight to tell her it was all OK.

 **So tell me your thoughts, I love feedback, I don't know my pairing for this yet, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!"

"Hey Juria, good weekend?"

"Yeah, me and Akio got together again, it was so much fun! How about you?" Juria was her normal bubbly self, although her eyes were shining.

"Hang on, what are you not telling me?"

"It is personal!" She nearly yelled, making me laugh.

"There is something!" I managed, her face forcing me into a full on giggling fit.

"Oh, umm, well, I am not telling you, weirdo!"

"Oh really, what if I tickle it out of you!" I prepared to attack, and she ran towards the building.

"Nooooo! I shall never tell!" She called back.

"Mwahahaha!" A grin spreading itself across my face as I caught her quickly.

"Ah… no… please! OK, I'll… I'll tell! I will tell you!" She shrieked between laughter.

"Spill!" I demanded victoriously.

"He kissed me!" She gushed.

"Seriously? Oh my god!" Juria told me all about their day together.

"Anyway, I asked you about your weekend." _Damn_

"Difficult, Emiri's nightmares returned, I am half glad to be able to leave the house but I am really worried for her."

"Kind of to be expected. What do you think of what happened?"

"Well, it is obvious Kyoya did nothing, I mean, he is in prison and he wouldn't have been in France at the time, although the resemblance is quite similar, I am surprised I didn't notice it." I told her quickly before we entered class. Thankfully she understood my speed because as sson we walked into class the twins got up and walked over to us.

"Hey, what happened?" The twins asked.

"Guys, don't be so mean, is she OK?" Haruhi came up from behind them.

"She is fine." I stated shortly but politely then walked to my seat and ignored all their attempts to talk to me.

"Let me guess, you are not going ever again." Juria spoke as we walked to lunch, she clearly agreed with this course of action, the first time ever! The hosts had given up on talking to me.

"No, it is not just because of that but I need to get home, especially today." We were about to join the que when I was pulled off my feet, the twins, again.

"Get off me!"

"Seriously, leave her alone!" Juria called after us. Today they were faster and we arrived at the club almost instantly. The twins were pulling me backwards meaning I was facing the door, _perfect._ I attempted to leave but they blocked the doors.

"Where is Haruhi?" Tamaki asked in an all business tone.

"She is stopping Juria from following." The twins reported.

"For God's sake! Leave me alone!" I screamed, it was not lady like but it got their attention. "I never wanted anything to do with you guys and you are not improving my opinion now! I have made it clear I don't want to tell you anything and so you plan to force me! I knew this club was evil! Keep your noses out of my business!"

"Kaida, your little sister screamed at me from sight, surely I am aloud to know why." Kyoya tried to reason.

"All you need to know is it was not anything to do with you, just like the rest of my life is going to be." I spat at him.

"Please." Hunny's voice was nearly a whisper, a part of my heart melted slightly, _damn!_

"No!" My voice suddenly took on a new tone, decidedly commanding. I turned and left, none of them arguing.

I found Haruhi almost having to physically hold Juria back, her eyes met mine and Haruhi had no chance of holding her back any longer.

"I was so worried! They went round a corner into some random room I guess. Haruhi wouldn't let me follow. What happened? What did they say? Wait, you don't have to tell me. I am never going there again!" She insisted.

"I am fine, I will tell you later, right now I want food, lots of it." I turned towards the hall only to face Haruhi, "I am, God, I am just so angry at you! I thought you were trustworthy! I am just… so disappointed." The words were slightly strangled but all true.

"I didn't have a choice." Haruhi muttered, apology clear in her eyes, but I didn't have the heart to forgive her, not yet.

"Everyone has a choice!"

"They would have raised my debt!" She defended, only confusing me.

"That's why I am pretending to be a boy." She sighed "My first day I broke a vase, I have to pay them back by hosting as my family has no money."

"Arg, they are nearly the worst people I have ever met. What did I say, evil!" I proclaimed and stormed off. I didn't speak another word at school. No one approached me, my angry aura scaring any possible invaders of my thoughts or studies.

 _After the host club_

"So what do you think?" Kyoya asked the room in general.

"I think we should back off, she looked almost in tears when she came back to me and Juria."

"Speaking of her, Juria didn't come today." Tamaki added solemnly.

"If she was so upset we can't let her just have that bottled up to just her!" Kaoru declared.

"She isn't alone, I am positive Juria knows everything, also, she hates all of us, especially after today." Haruhi reasoned.

"Haruhi, it clearly isn't enough, we should do something." Hikaru argued.

"What? Are you all going to force me again? Because if you are, I don't care, I was against this from the beginning, now she thinks I am stupidly selfish. Do what you like but if you come to you senses, tell me, but until then, I will host but I am not speaking a word to you otherwise." Haruhi then left.

"Tamaki?" Even Kyoya was unsure of Tamaki's new plan. He drew himself up.

"Our aim is to make every girl happy, our company clearly only make Kaida and her sister upset, although, that pain is already there. This is difficult so from now on we will…

 **Ooh, are they going to back off? Find out in the next thrilling adventure of Kaida! (which I have posted already so keep reading!)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day me and Juria were sat in our seats, doing some homework while we had time.

"Mind if I sit here?" We looked up to see Haruhi, her hand was on the seat the other side of Juria.

"OK." I said simply.

"Great." Haruhi visibly relaxed, I sent her a small smile then went on with my homework. I felt Juria's questioning eyes on me.

"Hey." This voice was quiet. The twins were looking very embarrassed and apologetic.

"Not kidnapping me? Oh, I might be able to do things I need to do like get home, eat or do homework such a shame." My voice was harsh, at the moment I hated them more than anyone else in the school, if they hadn't kidnapped me that first time Emiri would be OK still.

"We wanted to apologise."

"Well, your apology means nothing as I asked you to leave me alone and have completely failed to do so." I didn't even bother to look up.

"Please." My head snapped up at Honey's voice. The whole host club was there.

"Go away." I muttered, the whole class was watching.

"We never meant any harm." Tamaki stated.

"That is too late, not only did you hurt me, but by the end of this, every girl that attends the host club will be hurt."

"Will you hear us out?" Kyoya asked, an actual question, not a demand or expectation.

"I listened and observed when I attended the host club, that only convinced me further."

"Let us explain." This was the first time I heard Mori, I almost gave in but Haruhi stopped me.

"No, you all should go! You are forcing her, again." I was shocked, maybe I was wrong about her. They all left quietly except the twins who took their seats at the back.

 _Meanwhile on the ground of Ouran_

"There may be a big nasty monster out here, we better hurry up and try to find my big brother."

"How would he help?"

"My brother is a strong handsome prince, so I am sure he will be able to defeat a monster for me." Kirimi reassured.

"What if we can't find him?"

"We will, where did you think the room is?"

"This way, but I don't wanna go in."

"How about if I find him you come in? You can wait outside and get help if I get in trouble."

Eventually they found the room and together stared at the slightly open door.

"The police are in here!"

 _At the host club_

True to her word Haruhi didn't speak to them unless expressing an important point. They all got changed into their uniforms, today they were police officers or similar and got into positions. The door opened.

"Oh my, what an unusually young guest." Tamaki noted aloud. "Well, glad you're here, my little lost kitty cat."

"The police are in here!" The small girl called. Kyoya thought he could see a shadow behind the other door but dismissed it for a short time, right now they had a small child to deal with.

A minute passed and Kirimi introduced herself and named each hosts type, accusing them of debauchery. Finally Tamaki decided he was her new big brother.

Just as Emiri was about to enter Haruhi's voice stopped her.

"Don't make such empty promises Sempai, what do you think Kyoya Sempai?"

"Well, first I think we should try and find out if she even has a brother at this school." Somehow Emiri matched the voice to the boy from before and froze until some small memory came back to her.

 _"_ _Shut up you brat!"_

With the small amount of courage that gave her she walked through the door.

 **If you haven't guessed by me posting another two chapters already, I am really enjoying writing this, please tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions I really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Emiri! This is my big brother." Kirimi called to her, catching all hosts attention.

She avoided looking at them all except Tamaki. "Kirimi, he is not you big brother, remember the portrait?" Panic began to grasp her as she remembered Kaida's story. _"This lot held me captive! They had me tied up!"_

"But he can grow! Look, we both have blond hair!" Kirimi was near to tears.

"Kirimi! Kirimi!" Nekozawa's voice echoed. His head appeared through the door.

"He is your big brother." Emiri shouted, running over to him, trusting him.

"Hey, who are you?"

"He looks like a foreigner!"

"What's up with that? How come the door looks so different all of a sudden?" Before anything else could happen the maid and butler shrouded him in a dark cloak and wig.

"Emiri! What are you doing here? You should be at home!"

"Kirimi wanted to find you." She answered simply, to her it seemed reasonable, especially as they had succeeded.

"But why bring her here! With him around?" Nekozawa's words confused all the hosts.

"How do you know about that?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, and why the cloak?" Hikaru added. This led the servants to explain the problem between the siblings.

"The Nekozawa children and Tsukino children have been very close since they both realised the unfortunate happenings of both their youngest daughters, they share each other's pain." The maid added.

"Be quiet, right now Kirimi and Emiri need to go home." Nekozawa's voice was commanding.

"But what about you and Kirimi?" Nekozawa couldn't deny the innocence of Emiri's tone. _Why her?_

 _Kaida_

"I am home!" I looked around, _where is Emiri?_ "Emiri?"

"She is currently at the Nekozawa household; would you like to pick her up with the driver?" A maid offered.

"Yes please." The car journey was short and I walked straight up to the doors and Juria opened the door looking desperate.

"Oh, thank god, Kirimi and Emiri have gone to find Umehito (Nekozawa)." For a moment the world froze.

"Let's go." We got into my car and were soon at Ouran and went straight to the lack magic club.

"Hey? Nekozawa?"

"Hey Ani?" (I think this is the honorific for older brother, in short Juria is the Nekozawa's middle child) It took a moment for my eyes to adjust and I was shocked to see the whole host club. "Why are you hanging out with the Host club."

"Oh God, you haven't joined have you?" I immediately question.

"Of course not!" Nekozawa defends, "Although, maybe you should hear them out before-"

"Seriously? You know? Why don't we announce it to the school? Tell everyone my the story of my life? (Oops, sorry Kaida!) I want nothing to do with them!" I cut him short. _I am so sick of being told they are OK, is everyone blind?!_

"Kirimi and Emiri are getting restless, they want to know what is going on. Oh, Kaida, Juria."

"They are with you?" Juria sounds confused but relieved.

"Emiri." I quickly run into the club room.

"Emiri! God, why are you here? You should not have left the Nekozawa's! Are you hurt? Oh, I am so happy you are OK!"

"Kaida? We came to find Kirimi's big brother."

"But here? After meeting Kyoya?"

"I was wrong, I realised that after hearing him speak, Kyoya is really nice, like the rest of the host club; is that OK?" Emiri was sincerely worried about upsetting me.

"Of course it is, oh thank God, your safe!" I pulled her into a tight hug and we sat there for a while.

"Aw, such love! So touching." I froze at Tamaki's voice. I sat back and looked at Emiri, she was using her puppydog eyes, _damn her adorableness._ I stood up and turned to face the whole host club, still holding Emiri's hand.

"I am sorry I have been so harsh on all of you, I guess I have been a little prejudice, I hope you can forgive me and we can get along in the future." My voice was confident but sincere and thankfully Tamaki, being as over the top as he is he immediately forgave me.

"Of course we forgive you, from now on you will be my daughter like Haruhi and we can all stay together…" I quickly lost his voice from him glomping me and Emiri.

"Thanks Tamaki, uh can you get off?" I said between his gushes.

"So now that's all resolved hopefully everything will relax around here?" Haruhi questioned

 **I posted! The world must be ending! OK, so I don't know if I will do anything for Haloween but I do have another chapter lined up so don't leave me!**


End file.
